Quédate a mi lado
by AleSt
Summary: Mi amor por ella no tiene cabida en su vida, y yo no soy el tipo de persona que se resigna a vivir de la gratitud que siente hacia a mí. Este fic participa en el reto del Día del Orgullo LGBT 2016, del foro El diente de león. Johanna Mason.


**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto del Día del Orgullo LGBT 2016, del foro El diente de león.**

* * *

 **Quédate a mi lado**

* * *

 **Johanna Mason**

Las olas rompen contra la orilla humedeciendo la arena hasta formar un manto suave donde mis pies van dejando su huella a medida que camino entre la espuma del mar.

El cielo está apunto de estallar en una explosión de colores a medida que el sol comienza a descender en el horizonte. El aire huele a sal y a arena húmeda y, por un momento, no puedo evitar comparar este atardecer con todos aquellos que vi en el Siete, en mi hogar.

Saco de mi bolsillo el pequeño paquete lleno de agujas de pino que hace tanto tiempo atrás Katniss dejó para mí. Ha perdido el olor a bosque, pero los recuerdos que trae a mi mente van más allá, es un pedacito de lo que antes consideraba mi casa.

Hogar, la palabra me resulta extraña, pero me esfuerzo por encontrarle el mismo significado que tenía hace diez años atrás cuando lo único que quería era volver, regresar a mi Distrito, al lugar que siempre he considerado mío. Mañana veré hecho realidad ese deseo, mañana cuando tome el aerodeslizador que me llevará de vuelta al Siete y a sus bosques.

No imaginé que la idea de algún día volver me resultaría casi dolorosa. Han pasado más de diez años y todo ha cambiado, incluso yo. Ese fuego alimentado por la rabia, el odio, la venganza es casi inexistente ya, no tengo motivos para seguir enfadada con el mundo, únicamente conmigo misma y con mi propia estupidez.

Siempre supe que mientras más lejos de las personas me mantuviera, más segura estaría. Ninguna relación afectiva me pondría en peligro nunca más, ya lo había perdido todo una vez, no permitiría que pasara de nuevo. Me cerré en banda a cualquiera aspiración amistosa o amorosa, jamás pensé enamorarme de nuevo y aprendí a vivir con mis decisiones. Me mantuve alejada de todos, poniendo la suficiente distancia de por medio para que nadie pudiera acercarse lo suficiente. Y estaba bien, durante muchos años me convencí de que lo que hice estuvo bien, aún hoy una parte de mí está convencida que la vida en solitario no es tan mala, pero la otra parte no se resigna a la soledad.

Años atrás, cuando cerraba los ojos, lo único que veía eran los interminables bosques de mi Distrito, era capaz de percibir el olor a tierra húmeda después de la lluvia, la añoranza me daba la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir con mi tratamiento. Me negaba a regresar mientras no estuviera en pleno control. Al Siete regresaría la auténtica versión de mí y no los pedazos que dejaron las torturas del asesino.

Aurelius siempre dijo que debía dejar ese capítulo de mi vida atrás, jamás olvidarlo, pero aprender a vivir con él, sin odio de por medio. Era un buen hombre Aurelius, aunque nunca logró entender que el daño que Snow infringió en mí, estaba más allá de cualquiera de mis intentos por superarlo. En parte el odio que aún siento por Snow es lo que me permitió avanzar en mi terapia. Cada vez que lograba entrar en contacto con el agua sin gritar, era un triunfo sobre el infeliz, sentía que lograba vencerlo en su propio juego, nunca lo dejaría ganar.

Ahora cada vez que cierro los ojos lo único que veo es el rostro sonriente de Annie, sus mechones rojizos cayendo con gracia sobre sus hombros, el brillo en sus ojos cuando vela el sueño de Angelo y como el verde de sus iris se oscurece cada vez que algo la emociona. También veo su dolor, la pérdida y finalmente la resignación. Fueron largas noches de angustia y desesperación las que vivimos juntas, ella perdida en su mundo de locura y yo tratando de mantenerla a flote en honor a mi amistad con Finnick. Muchas veces Annie se perdía en una tormenta de dolor y tristeza, era tanto su sufrimiento por la partida de Finnick que era insoportable, su desesperación la llevaba a vivir episodios sicóticos sobre todo cuando empezó a sentir a Angelo moverse en su interior. El miedo a que se lo quitaran la hacía sumergirse en un estado casi incontrolable.

Ahí estaba yo, convertida en su niñera personal. La madre de Katniss trataba de ayudar, pero en el fondo ella sentía el mismo dolor que Annie, verla en ese estado le recordaba su propia pérdida aún y cuando ella tenía otra hija con vida y que necesitaba de su ayuda.

Las noches eran eternas mientras intentaba tranquilizarla. Pronto descubrí que intentar razonar con ella no funcionaba, ser enérgica resultaba aún más contraproducente. En contra de mi propia naturaleza me vi forzada a intentar darle apoyo emocional, la estrechaba con fuerza entre en mis brazos hasta que lograba calmarse un poco, le cepillaba torpemente el cabello con mis dedos e intentaba susurrarle palabras de aliento. Al principio me costaba mucho calmarla, hubo ocasiones en que tuve que sedarla, pero intentaba no hacerlo por temor a interferir en el desarrollo de su hijo.

El primer trimestre del embarazo fue el más difícil, pero a medida que su vientre crecía también lo hacían sus esperanzas. El bebé era un regalo de Finnick y ella poco a poco empezó a centrar su vida en ese pensamiento.

Los meses pasaban con altas y bajas, pero aprendimos a ser el soporte de la otra. Annie a su manera intentaba ayudarme, sabía que lo mío no eran los abrazos o las palabras afectivas, así que me dio lo único que sabía me ayudaría: una hacha.

 _—Johanna, necesito pedirte un favor. Sé que haces mucho ya, pero si no lo necesitara de verdad, no te lo pediría —me dijo aquella tarde._

 _—¿Qué necesitas ahora, Annie? No pienso tejer ni una sola red más. El tejer no es lo mío, así que si no intentes insistir en ello._

 _—No, no se trata de eso. He estado leyendo en los libros de maternidad que me envió Aurelius que el sentarse frente a una chimenea con el fuego encendido es una buena terapia de relajación para las embarazadas._

 _—¿Y?_

 _—No quiero salir de la aldea a comprar la madera para encender la chimenea. ¿Podrías contarla tú? Te he traído esto._

Aún conservo esa hacha. Annie nunca encendió la chimenea, en el Distrito Cuatro el clima es tan cálido que es casi una locura hacerlo. El cortar leña me dio una distracción, un medio de escape. Ella, inconscientemente, me regaló una parte de mí.

Me siento en la arena para ver caer el atardecer, ya falta poco. Es el último que veré en el Cuatro.

El nacimiento de Angelo lo cambio todo, fue como un despertar en la vida de Annie, sus episodios se redujeron considerablemente. Nunca he sido creyente de los milagros, pero con Annie parecía que había ocurrido uno. De vez en cuando tenía algún episodio, pero cuando sentía que iba a perderse recurría a mí. Años de rechazar el contacto físico comenzaron a hacer mella en mí.

Fue una noche, hace poco más de un año, en que descubrí mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella. En la tarde había comenzado a llorar luego de ver un programa en conmemoración anual por la guerra del Sinsajo, ver el rostro de Finnick como un héroe de guerra mientras Angelo jugaba con los soldados de madera a sus pies, la afecto más de lo que supuse en ese momento.

En medio de la noche la escuché llorar. Su tristeza me afectó a un nivel personal, íntimo. Me di cuenta de que su dolor me lastimaba. Fui casi por inercia a su habitación y la encontré sentada al pie de la cama, sin pensarlo dos veces la estreché entre mis brazos como tantas veces había hecho, pero esta vez algo había cambiado.

Me quedé toda la noche velando su sueño, la observé mientras dormía y un dolor sordo se instaló en mi corazón. Un dolor que pensé era incapaz de sentir otra vez. La realidad me golpeó al instante, darme cuenta de que de alguna forma, en algún momento entre sus episodios de locura y lucidez, me había enamorado de ella.

Un amor verdadero, sin malicia. Un amor puro, el tipo de amor que creía era incapaz de sentir.

Intenté por todos los medios liberarme de este sentimiento, pero ha sido todo en vano. Incluso la culpa no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlar la marea de mis sentimientos hacia ella. Por mucho tiempo me sentí como una traidora. Amar a Annie era una traición hacia mi amistad con Finnick, pero he comprendido que esto era inevitable y finalmente hice las paces con la memoria de mi amigo.

Sin embargo, por mi propio bien he admitido mi realidad. Lo que siento por ella no pude ser porque Annie jamás olvidará a Finnick, mi amor no tiene cabida en su vida y yo no soy el tipo de persona que se resigna a vivir de la gratitud que siente hacia a mí.

—Es lo mejor —dijo a la nada. Irme lejos, devuelta a mi Distrito y empezar de nuevo

El sol comienza a caer, poco a poco se oculta en el horizonte, como si el mar se lo tragara. Sin quererlo y sin esperarlo, un par de lágrimas caen por mis mejillas, las interpreto como mi despedida, como el cierre a este capítulo y a estos sentimientos que no pueden ser.

—Estás aquí. Te he estado esperando en casa.

—No sabía que me estabas buscando —contesto, conteniéndome para no girarme y ver su rostro.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo —dice. Se aproxima y se sienta junto a mí—. Es un hermoso atardecer.

—Lo es —contesto—. Mañana veré otro igual de hermoso, pero en un nuevo escenario.

—Te vas.

Asiento como toda respuesta. Las dos nos quedamos en silencio observando al sol descender lentamente.

—Johanna, yo… yo… —balbucea— Deseo que encuentres lo que estás buscando en el Siete —murmura con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

—¿Es enserio Annie? —mascullo en un ataque repentino de histeria— ¿Me deseas suerte? Maravilloso, gracias Annie —digo. No quiero sonar desdeñosa pero lo hago.

—¿Qué mas podría desearte? ¡Eres tú la que se va, eres tú la que ha tomado la decisión de irse y dejarnos solos a Angelo y a mí! —exclama furiosa— ¿¡Por qué te vas!? ¿¡Ya nos somos interesantes!? ¿¡Es que acaso tengo que estar pérdida en la locura para conseguir que te quedes!? —grita enfadada.

La beso.

Acerco mi rostro al suyo y sin pensármelo la beso porque no puedo contenerme más, porque su furia ha encendido la mía y porque ya no puedo resistir más la tentación al tenerla tan cerca.

Ella se queda inmóvil, como una fría figurilla de porcelana. Separo mis labios de los suyos antes de arruinar aún más la situación, pero cuando me separo ella reacciona y me lo impide.

Esta vez es ella quien me besa, sus labios son mucho más suaves de lo que imaginaba, su aliento es embriagador. Siento como la sangre se enciende en mis venas ante su contacto, ella suspira y pasa sus brazos por mi cuello. Mis dedos acarician sus costados, se pasean con lentitud, contando cada una de sus costillas. La siento estremecerse cuando poso mi mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

—No te vayas —susurra escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello—. No voy a poder seguir sin ti, Johanna. Tú y Angelo son lo más importante, son mi ancla, sin ti estaría pérdida. No tienes que corresponderme, sólo quédate conmigo, como la amiga que siempre has sido.

—No puedo, Annie.

—Johanna por…

—Ya no puedo verte como una amiga Annie —la interrumpo—. ¿No lo entiendes? ¿No es evidente?

—Entonces quédate y ámame con la misma intensidad con la que yo lo hago. Soy consciente de mis limitaciones y de lo mucho que estoy pidiendo de ti, pero por primera vez tengo el valor para pedirte algo, por primera vez quiero ser egoísta y pedirte que te quedes. No me dejes, quédate a mi lado. Se mi mar y a cambio yo seré tu bosque.

Me mira con tanta intensidad, me mira de la forma en que he querido que lo haga desde que descubrí el amor que siento por ella. Han tenido que pasar diez años para que por fin encuentre la paz que tanto he buscado.

—Siempre has sido mi bosque, Annie —susurro, totalmente convencida de que ella es mi verdadero hogar, mi propio bosque en el medio del insondable mar.

La estrecho con fuerza mientras observamos al sol esconderse por completo, con la promesa de que mañana, cuando emerja, lo hará con una nueva esperanza. La misma esperanza que ahora ha encendido la llama extinta de mi corazón.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Por favor, díganme que no soy la única que alguna vez pensó en Johanna x Annie como un pareja que pudo resultar con los años xD. Creo que la convivencia de ambas bien pudo resultar en amor *-*. He querido reflejar el transcurso de los años en base al cambio de los personajes, haciendo a Johanna un poco más reflexiva que en los libros, los años nos cambian y ella alcanzó su desquité con el Capitolio, es hora de continuar adelante.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño relato. Antes de irme un reconocimiento especial a Camille Carstairs, ya de que ella fue la idea de un Johanna x Annie. También a Alphabetta por darle nombre al hijo de Finnick y Annie, no lo puedo imaginar con otro nombre que no sea Angelo xD.**

 **Besos, A.**


End file.
